Second Place
by LonelyValentine
Summary: Story #2 of the "Prime's Right" series. Mirage goes into heat just days before the launch of the Ark and the fated mission to find a new source of energy. Pleasantly sticky.


**Second Place**

 **x-x-x**

Story #2 in the "Prime's Right" series and a fill to this prompt at Tfanonkink:

REQ: Any - Optimus/Any Autobot - It's Good to be the Prime, Heat Cycle 2016-07-19 07:35 pm

Any Autobot that goes into heat, once found, is sent to Ironhide to be washed, polished, oiled, and then sent off to Optimus' berth for the night. Hopefully the mech emerges the next morning sparked up by the faction leader, who of course by virtue of the matrix is the fittest, strongest, wisest mech out there. It makes sense for him to be the one siring new sparks.

I'd love to see various Autobots being prepared by Ironhide (or some other lieutenant) and then placed in Optimus' berth to await him. Some could be scared. Some could be excited. Some could be unwilling for various reasons (and Ironhide might have to give them some sort of sedative or even physically restrain them). Some could be so excited they can't even wait and go out looking for the Prime, flinging themselves upon him demanding their turn RIGHT NOW!

 **x-x-x**

I don't own the characters; Hasbro does. I've only exploited them for entertainment purposes.

 **x-x-x**

 **x-x-x**

 **x-x-x**

Mirage gasped in surprise as Optimus suddenly flipped him over onto all fours and took him from behind. They'd been at it for more than three cycles, had overloaded multiple times, and had spark-merged twice. And yet the deep need within him refused to be satisfied, even temporarily, and he kept guiltily begging the Prime to continue.

He'd been in heat several times before, twice as an Autobot, but this was the first time he'd regretted it.

From a technical standpoint, he shouldn't have been in heat. Conditions were unfavorable. Energon was scarce. Resources were low. Stress was high. But somehow despite the deprivations at this bleak stage of the war his internal workings had decided it was a satisfactory time. So here he was, his breeding protocols all switched on, his frame running hot enough to be worrisome, and with nothing that could be done about it besides either getting sparked, going into stasis, or waiting it out. Not even Ratchet's eons of experience could stop the process.

And it couldn't have been at a worse time either. Three days remained before the launch of the Ark, a mission that had a large probability of making or breaking the Autobot faction. Everyone knew the Decepticons were closing in on Iacon, and that if the city fell, so would they. But without a fresh source of energy there was no hope of being able to defend their final position for very long as strong as it was. Mirage had been chosen for the mission by Jazz himself, and despite a few reservations, he was ready to follow Optimus in this off-world attempt at saving his home from Decepticon rule.

But for some reason it was decided to proceed as usual. At the end of his duty shift—another series of briefings for the mission—he'd been sent off to Ironhide to be prepared for the Prime.

Mirage whimpered as the floor nodes on his valve were flicked back and forth by the double ridges on the top of Optimus' spike, and it felt amazing. It had been so long since he'd been with the Prime he'd forgotten this particular unique bit of Optimus' anatomy. The caressing continued at a decreasing pace, allowing Mirage to relax and enjoy a much slower though more deliberate build toward this next overload. His hands tangled into the covers on the berth and he lowered his head to bury his face in the closest pillow.

Three days. Three days until they took off in the Ark, flung themselves out of their solar system, and headed not in the direction of the colonies but off into space that had barely been charted.

Optimus' hands stroked Mirage's back and hips alternately with securely gripping his armor so that he could control every thrust precisely. The deep rumbling in his chest was like a steady purr, the vibrations rolling through them both, the sensations both numbing and reassuring.

Conditions would not be ideal for a sparkling. The increased need for more energon alone would be a drain on resources, and would probably require them to veer into a few planet-less star systems simply to deploy the solar collectors for a time. And as for building materials... the thought of having to consume parts of the Ark was not an appealing one.

"Mirage? Are you all right?"

Mirage suddenly snapped back to the moment at hand. How embarrassing. The Prime was 'facing him and he'd slipped away into his own worried thoughts. It was most unseemly given his social status and his training. "Sorry Prime. Just a little overwhelmed right now."

"It's all right," said the smooth deep voice of the Autobot leader. "There's a lot to be thinking about right now. I understand if you're feeling a bit worried."

"I am. Not sure how I can handle being sparked up on this mission. I don't feel it would be right for me to drop out either, not at this point."

Optimus pulled out of the slender spy, gently rolled him onto his side, and then lay beside him on the berth, making sure they were both comfortable. "I've been a bit worried and even a bit distracted myself. I'd even thought about calling off tonight." A large hand stroked lovingly across the smaller mech's shoulders.

"You did?"

"I did, but then Ironhide reminded me that doing this would be good for me, and that it wouldn't be fair to skip your turn, and that we've got a medic and a doctor and Wheeljack along this mission. Not to mention that if we're successful, mechs with our combined abilities are worth their weight in cybertonium."

Mirage sighed. He'd carried two sparklings for the Prime already, both of whom had proven invaluable to the cause, though neither had inherited his cloaking power, nor had either been slated for this mission. "Ironhide's right. Leave it to him to see clearly through the confusion."

Optimus slipped a finger under Mirage's chin and turned it to gaze upon the spy. And then he tenderly stroked the silver faceplate. "And if he inherits your looks he'll be twice as dangerous."

This made Mirage chuckle. His other two children by the Prime, both the mech and the femme, were gorgeous by any standard.

Optimus cupped the noble's face, looked into the uncertain optics for a moment, and then pressed their lips together for a long drawn out kiss.

"Mirage, I'll do everything in my power to make sure that the sparkling gets the best care even if we are on this mission."

"Optimus, the mission comes first. I don't expect you to make promises." Mirage protested.

"I know. But second place isn't far behind," replied Optimus with his usual cool confidence.

 **x-x-x**

 **The End**

 **x-x-x**

Thank you for reading! If you love the thought of Mirage being pregnant, give this story a favorite!

 **x-x-x**

The "Prime's Right" series in G1 Chronological Order:

Story #6: "Other Options" - Optimus/ Sideswipe-Sunstreaker

Story #3: "Gently. Lovingly. Quickly." - Optimus/ Jazz

Story #1: "More Than Okay" - Optimus/ Bumblebee

Story #2: "Second Place" - Optimus/ Mirage

Story #4: "Want It Now" - Optimus/ Grimlock

Story #7: "Inevitably" - Rodimus./Jazz

Story #5: "Divine Intervention" - Rodimus/ Silverbolt


End file.
